


Glow Swords

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2014.Apologies for the format; it was originally written via text.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCityLightShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/gifts).



You walk in the store

Not expecting much

Your dad's dragged you here for a photo frame

Seriously?

Photos?

Anyway

You get mildly distracted by glitter

And are pleased when your little brother gets in trouble for asking about a Transformers poster

But not much is good about the trip

Until

The register

Your dad's paying

And the cashier

Is a hella cute girl

She winks at you when she catches you staring

And you get a very distinct glimpse

Of a claddagh ring on her right hand facing out

Single then

You catch sight of some glowstick swords

Point them out laughing

"That would be an epic swordfight"

"It would, yeah"

She agrees

"You should come over sometime when I get off work"

"I finish at 2 on weekends"

"I should, yeah"

You say

Unsure whether to follow up

But Saturday comes

It's just after 2

You walk back in the store

Wondering if you dreamt it and if you've missed her

But she's just shedding her name tag

And when she sees you

She grabs two of those glowstick swords

And hands one to you

"I know a park near here"

"I'll drive"

And that's it

One swordfight

One kiss

And you're sold

Just like that frame the first day you met her


End file.
